Talk:Rito
:Well we don’t know much about it, but we know from the Rito Chieftain and his son Prince Komali that they have some kind of monarchy style chiefdom. We also know a little bit about there history from Medli.--ShutUpNavi 19:50, 9 October 2008 (UTC) A minor Theory Think about where they live: a volcanic mountain. Diachronos (talk) 20:01, 22 May 2009 (UTC) About the Gerudo theory (GMo >:M:< (talk) 14:05, November 8, 2009 (UTC)) It is said in the game that 'Female Rito love Golden Feathers' and they give a hint that you can get a heart piece by trading some. So it can be assumed that the girlfriend is a Rito. Rito not in Spirit Tracks Does this piss anyone else off? Njh117 00:30, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Not all that much actually. And can you please sign your posts/comments/messages/etc. with ~~~~ ?'-- C2' / 00:20, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Nope. --AuronKaizer ' 12:24, December 9, 2009 (UTC) As my favorite race in the Zelda series, I do wish the Rito were ST. Still I can't say that I am disappointed as I never expected them to be in the game.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 20:53, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Rito = Zora. Aonuma confirms it? For anyone reading this check out the forums. According to a Japanese statement from Zelda developer Eiji Aonuma, the Rito are indeed evolved from the Zora. You can find what it said here. Please come to discuss how this affects this article.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 15:15, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, as seen on the forum page this is now confirmed to be canon.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 17:35, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions for improvement? Just to make sure this article is fully fleshed out incase it becomes a featured article, dose anyone have any suggestions on what I can improve of? Also do you think this page covers enough info because I was thinking of adding a quotes page, image gallery, and an in-game appearance section. The game appearance section would talk about the role the Rito played in The Wind Waker's plot, such as Link traveling to their island and calming down Valoo, or Medli becoming a sage. Do you think that these sections would be helpful, or would they just take up space without adding anything important?--ShutUpNavi (talk) 22:51, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :All of those seem useful. -Isdrakthul ( 23:26, April 25, 2010 (UTC)) ::Uh, shouldn't it really be fleshed out ''before it's granted featured article status? --AuronKaizer ' 02:12, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, that why I am asking now before the article gets featured. If you think my suggestions for fleshing out the page would help it I could get to work.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 02:43, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's not exactly my point. The main parts (obviously, small acts of cleanup and such don't count) should be finished before you make the actual nomination. What if you don't get the time to finish it before it receives the promotion? It's more of a question of principle than anything. --Auron'Kaizer ' 02:47, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::What AK is getting at is that you already nominated it. He's saying that you should have asked this/done this before you nominated it, because there is no guarentee that it will be featured.'-- C2' / 02:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :I want more images. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:46, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay.... can you find them? Or do you want someone to look for some more? Stating a want/fact without anything else to elaborate isn't being all that helpful. But yes I agree, it does lack in images.'-- C2' / 02:56, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::The header is titled "Suggestions", so I suggested something. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:04, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Well OK, I guess I nominated the article prematurely then. I'll admit it's my own fault for not thinking what more I could add to the page before nominating it. I guess I will take this off the featured article voting page for now, at least in till I add all this stuff (assuming everyone likes it).--ShutUpNavi (talk) 03:01, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::There are a few pictures I think would go good on this page. Can someone get me a picture of a Rito in flight with there wings extended, or a picture of the interior of their settlement on Dragon Roost Island?--ShutUpNavi (talk) 03:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I've got #2 covered, just gimme a sec here. --Auron'Kaizer ' 03:32, April 27, 2010 (UTC) O.K, I just added the in game appearance section. I know it needs a bit of work, but I think it's a start. Anyone me what you think of it so far (or give me advice on how I can improve it)?--ShutUpNavi (talk) 20:30, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :I wasn't aware that we gave appearances sections to thingsthat only appear once. -'Isdrakthül' 20:39, May 31, 2010 (UTC) New Zora->Rito Evolution Theory I think I may have caught on to something here. So it's common knowledge, by now, that the Rito only begin to grow their bird-like features after they receive a scale from their "Great sky spirit Valoo" right? Well what if the same were true about the Zoras? They, much like the Rito, also had what they considered to be a "great spirit"- "Lord JabuJabu." My theory is that the Zora and Rito ARE, in fact, the very same race, and that their adaptation is simply controlled by the scales they use. This would also imply the change from Zora to Rito could simply have been due to the death of "Lord JabuJabu" and the adoption of "Valoo".(a very practical scenario) Another reason I reached this hypothesis was the unexplained silver and golden scale items from OoT. The thought that a mere fish scale could somehow give you the ability to say underwater for longer periods of time always used to pick at the back of my brain. However, if the scale is from JabuJabu and has the ability to genetically alter the holder, this begins to make sense.(Better yet, let's just say it's magical. XP) I know some of you are probably thinking: "So then, why doesn't Link turn into a Zora?" Well, I think both age and exposure probably explain that. For instance, the Rito kind-of seem more human than the Zora, but we already know that the Rito don't get their scales until at least age 10 or so right? So what if they got them at an even earlier age? Isn't it likely then, that they would probably be less human like the Zoras? The same would, therefore, be true about Link. If you still don't like that theory, there is also the possibility that the Zora and Rito could simply be extra sensitive to the scales as a race. Please let me know what your thoughts are on this theory. --Stevenquack86 (talk) 00:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :I think this is actually pretty good. -'Minish Link' 11:04, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :It's a good theory. By the way, you should sign your post with four ~s. -'Isdrakthül' 13:51, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's been confirmed that the Zora do evolve into the Ritos...but besides that, you do bring up a good point with the whole scale thing. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 14:39, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Should we merge the Rito & Zora articles? Considering they are the same species, the Rito being a slightly evolved form, shouldn't the two articles be the same? 15:34, June 18, 2010 (UTC) LOL! Worst idea of all time. --AuronKaizer ' 16:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Absolutely not.—'Triforce' ' 14' 17:00, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :We should merge Agahninm and Ganon with Ganondorf while were at it Oni Link 17:17, June 18, 2010 (UTC) desertcolossus.com external link Why are we linking to desertcolossus.com? I assume we don't want that section there, but I figured I should ask.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku''']] 18:50, May 4, 2011 (UTC) WHITE FEATHER THEORY I think medie or what ever her name is an albono because she has lighter skin then all the other ritos and her wings are white not brown and also this could hint she the earth sage. please tell me what you think of my theory. BOTW Rito Is it possible that the Rito in Breath of the Wild might've come from the Oocca who possibly came from the Loftwings? --Kaidus (talk) 02:19, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :No. Green Rupee 03:40, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Rito and the Fokka Is there any possibility that the Fokka are the Downfall Timeline version of the Rito, they are both bird-like humanoid races. Or maybe the Fokka are an offshoot of the Rito like how the Yiga Clan is an offshoot of the Sheikah. Sidapa0 (talk) 11:44, April 5, 2017 (UTC)